Club de atletismo
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: — ¿¡Que Tweek qué?—A excepción de Token, ningún integrante de cualquiera de ambos team's cabía de sorpresa al ver a su espasmódico amigo en la línea de corredores mientras estiraba sus músculos y ajustaba su banda en la cabeza. —Ahí tienes tu lección, Craig; nunca más lo obligues a ver películas de zombis. —[Creek]


CLUB DE ATLETISMO (Creek)

 **Sí, yo sé que en este momento si algo debería estar actualizando es el capítulo final del "Kelly" que estoy haciendo, pero en esta ocasión haré de cuenta que no tengo sentido del remordimiento y me aventé a subir este fic en honor al estreno de la temporada 20 de "South Park", además llevo poco más de 1 mes pensando en escribirlo y al fin se me dio, no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad. En esta historia los chicos cursan 6to grado (oh sí, ha llegado su tan terrible hora de ser los mayores xD)**

" **South Park" es entera y exclusivamente propiedad de Matt Stone y Trey Parker. Únicamente la trama de este fanfic me pertenece.**

 **.**

 **.**

Glorioso día era para el ya no tan pequeño pueblo de South Park, pues ese día desde hacía mucho tiempo tenían la vista de las demás ciudades puesta en ellos al ser sede de los Juegos Estrella Blanca. Aquel evento no era algo más que las olimpíadas Americanas, no obstante las eliminatorias y las competencias eran igual o más estrictas que si fuesen atletas para mandar a los mismísimos juegos olímpicos. Claro que nunca faltaban los curiosos que prefirieran vivir la experiencia en vivo y a todo color que a través de un televisor ¿resultado? Un notable ingreso económico al pueblo, reestructuración sorpresa de las calles y una alcaldesa feliz.

Pero lo más sorprendente del caso era sin duda los nuevos talentos del deporte que albergaba la primaria de South Park. La perfecta sincronización en natación de un par de chicos de cuarto grado, el extraordinario desempeño de una canadiense de kindergarten en gimnasia rítmica, el liderazgo de Wendy en cuanto a voleibol, y sobretodo…

— ¿¡Que Tweek qué!?—Craig encabezando al frente de los chicos se encontraban de pie en las escaleras principales cuya vista daba perfectamente hacia la pista en donde se llevaría a cabo la el evento principal de la tarde; la carrera del club de atletismo. Sendo grito fue escuchado por Token quién agitó su mano para que lo vieran y se acercaran. Prácticamente toda la fila de una de las gradas casi hasta el frente estaba apartada para los escépticos adolescentes por el moreno.

—Token ¿me harías el favor de decirle a este idiota que es verdad que Tweek representa al club de atletismo de la escuela?—Comentó Cartman señalándolo con su pulgar y abriéndose paso hasta colocarse en uno de los asientos de la esquina. —Él mismo me lo dijo para que les avisara. —El aludido bufó aunque por dentro admitía que se estaba divirtiendo. Craig no lo demostraba pero si había algo que odiaba era ser el último en enterarse de algo importante. No soportaba el misterio por así decirlo. Y podía jurar por su querido bajo que por su cabeza estaban pasando un mil y un preguntas acerca del pequeño secreto del rubio.

—Pues sí. — Respondió con simpleza, sonriendo y esperando a que el rostro de Craig se arrugara poco a poco mostrando su inconformidad como era usual de él para continuar. —Nuestro Tweek al parecer tiene talento para correr. —Dijo encogiéndose de hombros e invitándolo a tomar asiento ya que era el único que aún seguía de pie.

—Y eso no es todo. — Añadió Kyle con un par de cajitas de jugo y entregándole una de ellas a Stan. —Al parecer es miembro del club desde hace 4 meses. —Se tomaron unos segundos para escuchar por el altavoz el anuncio que llamaba a los corredores a prepararse. —Así que nuevo en esto no es. Ha entrenado por bastante tiempo.

— _Por eso el desgraciado insistía en que no podía salir en las tardes._ —Craig ya tenía la pregunta en la boca de cómo sabía eso cuando a los lejos comenzaron a escuchar vitoreos y una porra un tanto peculiar.

— ¿¡A quién queremos!?

— ¡A Fleek!

— ¿¡A quién apoyamos!?

— ¡A Fleek!

— ¡Digan su nombre!

— ¡Fleek! ¡Eres grande!

— ¿Ese no es el entrenador Wayne?—Butters se reclinó hacia el frente con unos binoculares miniatura que compró a la entrada. Craig se las pidió prestadas –raro de su parte- y lo imitó. En las gradas justo enfrente de los chicos estaba el entrenador del club de atletismo, el famoso profesor Wayne quien llevaba 2 años laborando en la primaria. Y a sus espaldas un grupo de chicos con camisas sin mangas y termos con la cara de rubio.

—Me parece que son sus compañeros. —Comentó Token entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Qué maricas. —Masculló devolviéndole a Butters de mala manera sus binoculares.

— ¿Fleek?—Cuestionaron al unísono Stan y Jimmy sin retirar su atención de los "porristas personales" de su amigo.

—Una mezcla de _Flash_ y Tweek. No pretendo entender al entrenador. —Comentó desinteresado leyendo el programa que llevaba en su mochila acerca de los eventos planificados para ese día.

—Es que no lo entiendo. —Craig apoyó su rostro en sus manos quienes a su vez reposaban en sus rodillas.

—Yo sí sé. —Butters levantó la mano como si fuera una pregunta de clase. —Porque si juntas el "FL" de _Flash_ y las últimas letras de Twee…—

—No se refiere a eso, Butters. —Kenny sonrió tiernamente mientras aplastaba el cabello del menor.

—Digo, Tweek ha tenido muchas ideas raras… MUY raras, pero ¿ponerse a correr? ¿Hacer esfuerzo FÍSICO?

—Eh, bueno…—El afroamericano pegó un imperceptible salto alejándose apenas centímetros de Craig. —Eso podría ser culpa tuya. —Clyde apartó a Kevin con el hombro para mirar severamente al pelinegro.

— ¿¡Ahora qué le hiciste!?—Craig lo miró con una ceja arqueada y subiendo sus brazos aseverando un _"no sé"._

— ¿Recuerdas cuando lo obligaste a ver esa nueva película de zombis hace 4 meses ?—Empezó a explicar estirándose mientras sacaba una rosquilla miniatura de la bolsa de papel de Cartman y la ingería.

—Ajá…

—Me dijo que escuchó a una de las parejas del cine decir que sería muy útil aprender a correr ante un ataque zombi o cualquier desastre. Yo qué sé. Además la película lo dejó todavía más alterado.

—Pero da más miedo la mamá de Kyle que esa película. —Dijo sonrojado como una manera de excusarse tomando en el aire la caja de jugo que el pelirrojo le había arrojado. Ahora en el fondo se sentí ligeramente culpable.

— _¿"Zombis 3; el regreso de los muertos de la matanza de los malditos que crea un río de sangre en las garras del peligro de la noche que arrastra las vísceras de los condenados"?_ ¿¡En qué mundo crees que eso no lo iba a asustar!?—Espetó Clyde halando su propio cabello.

—…Diablos. —Oh sí, la había cagado.

—Ahí tienes tu lección, Craig; nunca más lo obligues a ver películas de zombis. —Mas al ver la expresión seria que puso buscó mejorar la situación. —Irónicamente, es uno de los mejores corredores que ha tenido la escuela en todos sus años. — Agregó Token para no hacerlo sentir tan mal. Si resaltaba lo bueno de la situación para qué preocuparse por lo que había orillado a "su novio" a correr como alma que lleva el diablo. ¿O no? —No te preocupes. Lo está haciendo bien.

— ¿Quién diría que ser un gallina le traería frutos a _Tweeky_? —Kevin se apresuró y metió a diestra y siniestra un puñado de sus frituras japonesas a la boca de su compañero castaño, acción que repitió cada vez que se le veía la intención de hablar por el resto del día.

—Clyde, tú deberías considerar hacer algún tipo de ejercicio. Estás ganando p…— Kenny fue interrumpido de la misma manera que Donovan. Quién diría que ese sería el destino y tarea del día del chico Stoley, alternar sus manos y frituras entre callar sus dos amigos.

—" _Tan caras que me salieron por traerlas desde Japón". —_ Suspiró el asiático con lágrimas en los ojos advirtiendo como lentamente su bolsa de frituras se iba vaciando.

Craig acarició su mentón ignorando a sus compañeros y sus comentarios de cómo sería el desempeño de su "novio" y si sería tan bueno como decían. No sabía qué nombre ponerle a lo que sentía en esos momentos así que optó por decir que era curiosidad. ¿Enserio resultó buen corredor? Se podría escuchar grosero pero honestamente hasta la fecha no le veía ningún talento al chico. Y sí, su actuación cuando lo de su romance en cuarto grado no lo contaba. Adoraba a Tweek pero era justamente porque lo veía a alguien a quien proteger, a quien enseñarle del mundo para que aprendiera a defenderse de él pero aún así incapaz de poder soltarlo todavía. Era de las pocas personas a las que le tenía aprecio y no dudaba en expresárselo a su manera pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que era terrible dibujando, no tenía voz para cantar, temblaba al servir aceite en el sartén y ni se diga cocinar, en educación física era promedio bajo y lo llevaba más o menos en las calificaciones escolares. Ahora lo vería con sus propios ojos. Recordaría agradecerle a su amigo después que le haya avisado del evento justo a tiempo. Si no hubiera sido porque él sabía de todo esto… esperen…

—Token…—Mantuvo su mirada fija en la pista más su tono de voz cambió gradualmente a una más ronca y fuerte. — ¿Por qué lo sabías tú?— Los demás miraban expectantes (y algo asustados) a sus compañeros, Clyde incluso con el bocado aún. El chico pestañeó un par de veces, sonrió de lado y se cruzó de brazos.

—Porque _, holgazanes_ , él y yo somos los únicos del grado que nos quedamos a alguna actividad después de clases. Recuerda que yo practico con la banda. — Era el momento en que hacían la llamada final para que los corredores terminaran de calentar adecuadamente y se colocaran en sus puestos. Tweek, al estar pegado a la pared del mismo lado en que las gradas de sus compañeros no podía ser visto por ellos hasta que se dispuso a colocarse en la tercera línea. Timmy llamó la atención de los adolescentes aunque no reconocieron instantáneamente al amante del café. A excepción de Token, ningún integrante de cualquiera de ambos _team's_ cabía de sorpresa al ver a su espasmódico amigo en la línea de corredores mientras estiraba sus músculos y ajustaba su banda en la cabeza. Quizá los chicos no habían vivido tanto pero bajo su experiencia podían asegurar que parecía un atleta que llevaba en la pista toda su vida. Emanaba cierto escalofrío por parte de ese lado irreconocible a lo que estaban acostumbrados. Pero eso de terminó convirtiendo en euforia al asimilar de a poco que en verdad su compañero de toda la vida estaba representando al pueblo y que desprendía la seguridad que nunca le vieron. Definitivamente sería interesante.

— ¡Vamos, muchacho! ¡Has entrenado para esto! ¡Todo tu club te apoya!— Aclamaba el entrenador a lo que recibió de sus otros integrantes más gritos y aplausos como respuesta. El muchacho sonrió tímidamente y levantó un pulgar en señal de aprobación al terminar de ajustar sus agujetas.

En realidad estaba preocupado por él ¿Y si se torcía el tobillo? ¿Y si algún cabrón se atrevía a empujarlo o meterle el pie para hacer que perdiera? ¿Desmayos? ¿Infartos? ¿Baja radical en sus niveles de cafeína? ¡Todo podía pasar! Genial, ahora era Craig el paranoico en la relación

— ¿Qué posibilidades creen que haya de que lo pongamos nervioso si ve que estamos aquí?—Irrumpió Clyde sacándolos del trance mientras forcejeaba con Kevin acerca de que no lo llenara más con comida y que no diría nada estúpido. Los jóvenes se miraron a ver buscando respuestas en el otro. Y es que era cierto que probablemente Tweak ignoraba que ellos estaban entre el público. A fin de cuentas lo mantuvo en secreto por meses y seguía creyendo que sus amigos (con excepción de Black obvio) no estaban enterados de su nuevo pasatiempo.

—Debe suponer que yo no le dije nada a ustedes así que mejor no le decim…—El afroamericano paró en seco al ver cómo Craig sonreía abiertamente y se enderezaba señal de que se pondría de pie en breve. El pelinegro miró a todos sus compañeros, a sus _némesis_ , amigos tal vez.

—No. — Craig les indicó con las manos que lo imitaran y que se pararan a lado suyo. —Tweek debe saber que es bueno en esto. Y que no nos vamos a ir de aquí hasta que cruce la jodida línea de meta. — Dicho esto y con la aprobación de todos, inclusive de Cartman, el pelinegro colocó sus manos alrededor de la boca a forma de megáfono, llenó de aire sus pulmones y…— ¡Oye, Tweek!— El reloj comenzaba a marcar la cuenta regresiva para que la competencia final comenzara después de haber presentado a los participantes y las ciudades de donde provenían. El chico se encontraba ya en posición inicial y aparentemente concentrado, sin más tics o muletillas. Subió su mirada con cuidado de que no lo lastimara el sol de las 6 de la tarde. Y vio a un montón de manos que se agitaban y aplaudían para atraer su atención. A Butters quien subía y bajaba los brazos mientras pronunciaba algo así como "esfuérzate". A Kenny formando un corazón con sus manos, en inclusive al equipo de Stan formulando una porra improvisada junto a los de su propio team. A Jimmy formulando chistes que hablaban de la victoria aplastante que seguro tendría el rubio siendo apoyado en todo momento por Timmy y Kevin. — ¡Más te vale ganar! ¡Yo no quiero un novio perdedor!— El chico optó por guardarse las ganas de enseñarle el dedo medio a Craig y colocó sus palmas en el piso tratando de ocultar en vano la sonrisa que llevaría en la carrera de principio a fin. Ok, sería más fácil asimilar una derrota si hubiese puros extraños en el público. Pero si tanto empeño, sudor y dolor puso en las carreras de práctica y desde el primer día en que se inscribió, bueno, al menos les presumiría a su amigos que era el mejor en eso.

—Hoy estás muy cursi. —Black intentó evadir los manotazos que recibía del chico del chullo quien aún apoyaba a su novio con gritos y aplausos.

—Ya ni Cartman con su mentado _"Yo Cupido"_ — Comentó Stan risueño aún concentrado en la coreografía improvisada que seguían en apoyo al menor. Tal escena era similar a cuando los padres de los chicos veían los partidos de soccer o al ver a los _Broncos_ jugar.

—En sus marcas…listos…— El disparo dio comienzo a la carrera de 200 metros. Era una carrera que duraba tan poco y que sin embargo despertaba emoción en el gran público que había. Algunos por ver "la magia" de la juventud y su energía. Otros por simple apuesta. Y otros porque sus seres queridos estaban demostrando lo que es esforzarse por algo. Tweek llevó la delantera en todo momento junto a un chico de Kansas, aunque los demás estuvieron pisándoles los talones a ambos. Hubo un momento de tención cuando el representante de California cayó y su fuerza empujara al menor desequilibrándolo por segundos.

— ¡Dios mío! ¡Casi tiran a Tweek!

— ¡Hijo de puta!— Respondía Kyle acompañado esta vez por Craig. Gracias a lo anterior el rubio tuvo que acelerar el paso. Por la expresión en el rostro los chicos pensaron que seguro había tenido que tensar sus músculos demás para poder tomar la delantera de nuevo. Quizá mañana le dolería. Desde cualquier perspectiva excepto la de los jueces no se podía tener claro quién ganaría, hasta el dramático cruce de la línea de meta y el anuncio oficial.

—El ganador es…

— ¡Habla, bigotón!

— ¡Cállate, Cartman!

— ¡No te metas, judío!

— ¡Cállense los dos!

— ¡No te metas, hippie!

— ¡Basta, trío de maricas!

— ¡Kenny, no los avives!

— ¡Tú a tus asuntos, lonjudo!

— ¡Clyde no tiene lonjas!

— ¡No lo defiendas, Kevin!

— ¡Déjalo en paz, Token!

— ¡Parecen v-v-viejas de b-b-barrio, carajo!

— ¡Timmy!

— ¡Cállense todos de una puta vez!—Explotó Craig con la esperanza de no haberse perdido el anuncio de quién coño había llegado primero. Aunque debido a la pequeña" discusión que estaban teniendo los alumnos todos los presentes incluyendo el jurado los estaban mirando. Tweek se limitó a masajear avergonzado su frente.

—El ganador es…— Anunció el presentador quién aún miraba como bichos raros a los adolescentes. —El participante número 1602 del Condado de South Park, Tweek Tweak — El público entero comenzó a aplaudir ya fuese si ganó su preferido o no. Había sido un buen evento en todo sentido. Pronto anunciaron al segundo y tercer lugar. Por supuesto, los chicos se sexto grado, el club de atletismo y algún otro profesor de grado entre el público eran los más sorprendidos, emocionados y hasta conmovidos.

Después de la rápida premiación y la extenuante sesión de fotos y entrevistas al que fue sometido el chico se disponía a retirarse a los vestidores para darse una ducha de lo más rápida. Se retiró las gotas de sudor que escurrían de su cuello con el filo de su camisa sin mangas dejando entrever su abdómen provocando varios gritos entre el público femenino ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria marca Tucker. El joven campeón de inmediato pegó un salto asustado y se retiró a los vestidores halando su camisa varias veces hacia abajo como si esta mágicamente se hiciera más grande y le cubriera el cuerpo todavía más.

Ni media hora después, el joven prodigio de las carreras salió a la entrada principal donde le habían avisado sus amigos y novio por mensaje de texto que lo estarían esperando. Se topó con algunos nuevos fans quienes le pedían un autógrafo o una foto. Y él accedía con espasmos nerviosos u dudas de si lo querían abducir. Pero al fin y al cabo deleitaba a sus seguidores. Estaba volviendo a la normalidad. Kenny fue el primero en reconocerlo cuando la bolita de gente se apartó. Se levantó de las escaleras de la entrada principal.

— ¿Miren nada más quién viene por ahí?— Comentó divertido sacando una cámara digital de su mochila y empezando a tomar fotos al aventón.

— ¡GAH! ¡Puedo convulsionar con tanto flash! ¡No! — El joven se mantenía con la mirada baja de vergüenza e incertidumbre por lo que le dirían sus amigos. Kenny se detuvo y abrió los brazos de par en par.

— ¿Y qué estamos esperando? — Codeó a Craig quien tampoco podía mirar al subió por mucho tiempo. Token bufó y fue el primero en animarse a comenzar con las felicitaciones.

—Lo hiciste de maravilla, amigo. —Lo confortó en un abrazo tomando entre sus manos la medalla de oro que colgaba del cuello del muchacho para verla mejor.

— ¡Mi muchachito!— Fue el turno de Clyde de aproximarse hacia él limpiando un par de lágrimas de sus ojos. —Qué bien te lo tenías escondido ¿eh?— Le reclamó en forma de broma sosteniéndolo por las mejillas amistosamente. Butters le aventaba pétalos de flores que quién sabe de dónde sacó. Uno por uno pasaron a expresarle sus felicitaciones sin poder esconderle que aún se encontraban estupefactos por su actuación deportiva. Y el pequeño no podía evitar alegrarse por esa reacción que les provocó a sus amigos.

—Creo que salimos sobrando. —Masculló Clyde a lo que Token carraspeó y empujó a Craig por la espalda para dejarlo de frente con el rubio quien no puso resistencia.

—Los esperamos en "Red Robin"—Anunció el más prudente del Team Craig haciendo que los demás apuraran el paso y se alejaran en grupo lo más rápido posible aún con la queja de que Cartman quería ir a "KFC".

—Esto…— El más alto talló su nuca armándose de valor y mirar a los ojos al joven. —Te aplaudiría otra vez pero mis manos arden. —Tweek le dio un vistazo para comprobar que estaban rojas y calientes.

— ¡Oh Dios!—Tomó las manos del chico entre las suyas en un intento por sobarlas. Sin embargo al caer en cuenta lo que estaba haciendo y lo incómodo que estaba aponiendo al mayor las soltó y sólo palmeó le hombro de este. — ¿Mejor?

—Supongo. — Se quedaron mirando al suelo pateando la tierra y mirando repetidamente la hora de sus relojes de muñeca de pareja (regalo de los padres de Tweek). —Tweek…—

— ¿Sí?— Se quitó su chullo y lo posó sobre la cabeza de su novio sonriéndole.

—Eres el mejor.

—Lo sé, ngh. — Admitió en voz falsamente creída. Acto seguido se encaminaron a donde los esperaban los demás, tomándose a ratos de las manos cuando veían a algún adulto del pueblo.

—Todo por esa estúpida película.

—Ya déjalo. —Le reprochaba temerosos a que Craig de verdad se sitiera mal por obligarlo a ver la bendita película 4 meses atrás. —Además, t-tú esperaste todo el año para verla, y era la primera que íbamos al cine juntos. Por eso acepté al final. P-pero ¡ack! Ya pasó mucho tiempo. —Siguieron en silencio 2 cuadras más hasta que Craig irrumpió de nuevo. —

— ¿Y…? —Dio un ligero apretón a la mano de Tweek y entrelazándola aún más. — ¿Te gusta correr?

—Me encanta. —Y cualquier persona, extraño o conocido, podía creerle a Tweek, y ver en su cara que aún seguía emocionado como si recién fuera a empezar la carrera. —El principio lo hice porque pensé que si los zombis me perseguían al menos podría estar a salvo corriendo por el ¡ngh! resto de mi vida.

—Clásico de ti. —Ironizó rodando los ojos divertido.

—Pero después me gustó entrenar con los demás. Hablarle a chicos a los que sólo conocía de vista y con los que tengo mucho en común, ¿sabías que los padres de Bruce de cuarto grado tienen una tienda naturista de té? ¡Ahora que recuerdo, a un chico de segundo también el gusta "Red Racers"!, y el p-pelirrojo de quinto que estaba a un lado del entrenador es ¡ah! muy bueno pintando con los pies… —Le alegraba que Tweek ahora tuviera algo que le apasionara y de lo que le gustara hablar. — Ir de poco a poco. Correr trayectos cortos para ver lo rápido que podía ser, y largos para sentir el viento ¿sabes? Me fascina ver hasta qué punto mi cara puedo correr para enfriar mi cara. Llegó un punto en que quería que se acabaran las clases para ir a entrenar. —Craig alzó una ceja mirándolo conmovido. ¿Suena muy extraño, no?— Negó con la cabeza.

—Has dicho cosas peores. — Ambos rieron y esperaron a cruzar el semáforo.

—Craig…

— ¿Sí?

—L-lamento, es decir… perdón por ocultártelo. — Admitió cabizbajo y apegándose al brazo del pelinegro ajustando el gorro que el mismo le había prestado.

— ¿Tenías miedo de que pensara que te inscribiste al atletismo por ser un miedoso o algo parecido?— Tweek asintió con las mejillas coloradas. No sabía si le espantaba más la alfombra del "Comegalletas" de su baño o que Craig aprendiera con los años a leer su mente. ¿Acaso era vidente? Sacudió su cabeza alejando aunque fuese por un momento su habitual paranoia. —Su yo pudiera ser tan bueno como tú en algo sería _tan_ feliz. —Admitió pasando su brazo por el cuello del rubio cruzando la calle a pocos metros de "Red Robin. —Buen trabajo, _Fleek_.

— ¡Ah! ¡No lo digas! — Ingresaron a juntarse con los demás para una tarde de lo más amena, sin salvarse de que varias chicas que habían presenciado el evento por televisión se acercaran a Tweek para pedirle un autógrafo.

—Esto del deporte les fascina a las chicas. —Comentó Stan ante la mirada recelosa de Craig hacia las niñitas que se tomaban una foto con su novio.

—Deberíamos intentarlo. —Siguió Butters comiéndose una papa frita.

—Tienes razón. — Respondió Craig en un descuido de su inconsciente. Por supuesto que podría inscribirse la siguiente semana a alguna actividad extracurricular. Ahora que recordaba, de pequeño era muy bueno en natación. Pero no para ganar fama, para que su nombre fuese aclamado al menos por un tiempo, ser la imagen de "x" o "y" marcas de quién sabe qué.

Sino para ajustar la balanza.

Para que en un futuro no muy lejano provocara en Tweek lo mismo que le hizo sentir a él cuando lo vio en la pista de atletismo.

Porque el mejor velocista del pueblo acaparaba toda su atención y sus ganas de estar al lado de alguien.

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Qué tal el talento de Tweek, eh? Traté de hacerlo lo más corto y concreto posible… aunque creo que no resultó como esperaba xD. Nos vemos en otro Creek, el último capítulo de "Llegaste para que nos hicieran caso" u otro proyecto chicoXchico que estoy a dos de escribir. Sea lo que sea nos vemos prontito, y sean felices, que estamos de fiesta ¡A disfrutar, nenes!**


End file.
